Haunted House
by Naasade-Jurkadir-Mando-Dalase
Summary: The Lab Rats visit a haunted house.


_**A/N: I'm baaaaaack. I got an extended lease on life – er, I mean internet. Anyways, my brain decided to spit this random fic out. Enjoy!**_

…oOo…

"Pack up, everyone, we're going to the fair!"

"It's not a fair, Adam," Donald sighed. "It's a haunted house."

Adam shrugged. "There are clowns and candy."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm good. Haunted houses are for sissies."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"They're for people who want to prove they're tough by standing up to a bunch of images and scenarios designed specifically to scare them. Everyone who goes in there ultimately ends up screaming like a little girl, just petrified."

Adam chuckled. "He's scared."

"No, it's that we go on missions. We have no need to prove ourselves."

"Uh-huh. What are you scared of, Chasey? The clowns?"

"No!" Chase argued, a little too quickly. "…Yes."

Adam laughed. "Oh, that is so good! Our big, bad mission leader is scared of a few guys in wigs!"

Chase shook his head. "You really want to meet up with Spike today?"

"No, Chase, when did I say that? Of course I don't want to meet up with Spike – that guy's mean."

"Then stop teasing me about clowns!" Chase shivered. "He comes out when I'm nervous. Do you really want to see what he's like when I'm scared?"

Donald cleared his throat. "Um… Chase has a point, Adam. And look, clowns may not be scary to you, but they're really scary to Chase. Do you want me to tell Chase what you're scared of?"

"No!"

"Leprechauns," Chase said, rolling his eyes. "I've known for years. Bionic hearing, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, well, you're also afraid of thunder!"

"I'm not afraid of thunder! It hurts my enhanced ears! You try living with super senses for a day! Besides, I'm not the one with myrmecophobia!"

"What?"

"Fear of ants!"

"Hey, ants are evil! At least I'm not afraid of puppets!"

"That's Bree! And you're the ablutophobe!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I said you're afraid of washing."

"Oh, no, I'm not afraid of that, I just don't see the necessity of it."

Donald and Chase instinctively took a step back.

"Hey, guys, I'm ready to go to the Haunted House." Bree supersped downstairs and linked arms with the boys.

"No, wait – BREE!"

…oOo…

Donald put a hand on Chase's shoulder as they walked into the haunted house. "Try to ignore everything. Talk to me. List the elements. I want to hear names, abbreviations, atomic number, atomic weight."

Chase nodded. "Hydrogen, H, 1, 1.0078; Helium, He, 2, 4.0026; Lithium, Li, 3, 6.938…"

By the time he got to Cadmium, Adam smacked Chase upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Helps calm my nerves," Adam said, wringing his hands. "You sure Spike can't come out?"

"What, does Adam need Spikey to pwotect him?"

"NO!" Adam said. "I just think he's more fun than you."

Bree turned around. "You guys are so immature," she sighed, opening the next door. She screamed and slammed it closed, hopping back to her brothers' protective presence.

Adam raised an eyebrow, opened the door, screamed higher than anyone ever knew he could, and slammed it shut so hard the wood splintered on impact. "Ch-chasey…," he stammered. "You can handle that one."

Chase's brow furrowed in thought, and he tentatively reached for the handle. "How bad?"

"Bad…," Adam whimpered.

Chase sighed, opened the door, and stepped inside. The door swung shut behind him.

After a moment, Donald started moving forward, worried. When a pained scream sounded, he dashed to the door and yanked it open. "CHASE!"

"What do you think you're doing, bub?" Spike snarled, standing over a clown. Who was holding a puppet. Which had ants coming out of its mouth.

"I've got this, Spike," Donald said, pushing his youngest out of the way. "This isn't the typical haunted house attraction," he said to the clown.

"I know," the clown grunted, in a suspiciously familiar voice.

"LEO?" the bionics cried.

Leo chuckled and tore off his disguise. "Uh… hi, guys. Hi, Spike. Happy Halloween!"

Spike growled and lunged forward.

On the floor below, a family heard Leo's scream and shivered.

…oOo…

"Most eventful Halloween ever," Donald said, glaring at Leo, as he hobbled in with his cast and crutches.

Spike growled and stalked off down to the lab.

"When will Chase come back?" Bree asked.

Donald shrugged. "I don't know. That was not cool, Leo. You know better. Phobias are to be taken seriously, not used to scare the people you love."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know they were phobias; in my defense, I just thought they were scared of them."

Spike came back upstairs then. He leaned over with a wicked grin. "Hey, Leo."

"Hey, Spike…"

"Ranidaphobia."

"What's that?"

Spike thrust a rubber frog into Leo's face, and the younger fell back with a scream of fear and pain as he accidentally put weight on his broken leg. Spike cackled. "An irrational or unexplainable fear of frogs. Sometimes, it's fun sharing a body with a nerd."

…oOo…

 _ **A/N: Yeah, not my best. Anyways, I am hoping to have a couple other one shots up soon for Lab Rats. Zucchini (the vegetable), and Jump. Zucchini is humor-genre, and Jump isn't what you think it is.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I know I had a lot of fun writing it, and researching all the different fears. (Hey, psst, you, yeah, you, phobialist dot com. Remember that.)**_

 _ **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are never!**_

 _ **~River**_


End file.
